Gum disease, also known as periodontitis or periodontal disease, is one of the most common dental problems that people suffer from. In its early stages, periodontal disease is not usually painful, which means that many people that have periodontitis do not even realize it. Research has shown that periodontal disease is an infection in the gums that is caused by the bacteria in plaque when plaque and bacteria build up on and between the teeth. To prevent periodontal disease, dentists recommend people to improve their dental hygiene such as by brushing and flossing regularly. In addition, mouthwash is also believed to be an effective method of removing plaque and bacteria from the teeth. By reducing the amount of plaque in a person's mouth, that person can reduce the amount of bacteria in the mouth and greatly reduce the chance of acquiring periodontal disease.
Brushing with a toothbrush is the most common method of removing plaque built-up on the teeth. However, due to the structure of toothbrushes, the bristles are unable to adequately remove all of the plaque from the areas between the teeth and around the gums. Specifically, the bristles of conventional toothbrushes are unable to easily penetrate from the buccal or lingual surfaces of the teeth at the interproximal teeth contact points. Consequently, these portions and interproximal regions of the teeth are typically not cleaned adequately and are prone to caries.
Therefore, flossing and the use of mouthwash have been considered the best secondary remedies and preventative methods for periodontal disease. However, flossing is a difficult activity for many people to conduct successfully. Specifically, many people have trouble properly holding the floss with enough strength so as to be able to force the floss between the teeth. Furthermore, even for people that are able to force the floss into the spaces between the teeth, the floss has been found to be inefficient, particularly with regards to the removal of stubborn plaque.
Therefore, a need exists for an interdental cleaning device that is easy to use and is able to effectively and adequately clean the spaces between adjacent teeth. Furthermore, a need exists for an interdental cleaning device that is able to apply an oral care fluid to the interdental areas while brushing/scrubbing the interdental areas. Additionally, a need exists for an interdental cleaning device that can provide targeted cleaning, sensitivity relief and other beneficial effects to hard to reach areas within the oral cavity.